Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $19.4\%$
$19.4$ percent = $19.4$ per cent = $19.4$ per hundred $19.4\% = \dfrac{19.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{19.4\%} = 0.194$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.